


Trampa, ilusión o realidad

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universes, Community: mision-insana, Doppelganger, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Todo lo que Kotetsu está viendo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Quizás es un engaño o una trampa o un sueño. Sea como sea, ciertamente le gustaría que fuese realidad aun si ver a otro Kotetsu en este mundo ideal es desconcertante.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Trampa, ilusión o realidad

_Kotetsu_

Saber que esto podría pasar no lo hace menos desconcertante.

Kotetsu, de hecho, tiene que agarrarse del objeto más cercano (un poste) para no trastabillar con el aire y caer debido a ese instante en el que se siente demasiado desorientado, como si el mundo hubiese dado un vuelco pese a que él no se ha movido.

Lo había intentado, sí, pero pasar de estar dando un paso hacia adelante a terminar en un lugar completamente diferente descolocaría a cualquiera.

No que pueda tomarse su tiempo para recuperarse.

Cualquier persona apareciendo de la nada causaría alarma y gracias a que Maverick se ha encargado de que su rostro sea el más famoso de la ciudad, bien puede esperar que en cuestión de segundos ocurrirá algo peor que alguien sobresaltándose momentáneamente.

Seguramente ya alguien llamó a la línea de emergencia y pronto tendrá que arreglárselas para huir de todos los héroes y sin ayuda, pues por la hora no tendrá ningún refuerzo.

Con esa horrible sensación en el fondo del estómago que siempre le causa pensar el en los demás héroes y en el que lo sigan viendo como un asesino pese a sus muchos esfuerzos por hacer que vuelvan en sí, Kotetsu mira de un lado para otro con urgencia y de inmediato nota dos cosas.

La primera y más importante es que no hay nadie prestándole atención. No es que no lo vean (una mujer pasa a su lado y lo fulmina con la mirada como si lo creyese un ebrio cualquiera), mas nadie se aleja, ni parece estar llamando para reportar que el supuesto criminal más buscado de Sternbild está ahí.

La segunda es que reconoce dónde está.

Cuando habían comenzado a planear algo que en realidad se había sentido como un intento desesperado por encontrar algo que pudieran usar contra Maverick, habían teorizado sobre la verdad tras los rumores de que todo el que se acercaba a aquel ese supuesto rival de negocios de Maverick desaparecía en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Quizás era una leyenda urbana, había dicho Kotetsu, cosa que le había llevado a ganarse una mirada irritada y una lista de desaparecidos; quizá contrataba a alguien para que hiciese desaparecer a cualquier amenaza, cosa que Kotetsu había señalado que sonaba como estar esperando lo peor de los demás; quizás era un NEXT.

Acertar a la tercera no estaba tan mal, aun si dicha posibilidad no había sido más que la punta del iceberg, porque si era un NEXT, ¿qué tipo de poderes tenía para evaporar a alguien?

No había ninguna respuesta a eso que sonase agradable, mas Kotetsu se había arriesgado, cansado de huir y de estar en desventaja y de ver a Bunny mirándolo con un odio inmerecido mientras los demás héroes actuaban como refuerzos y Maverick seguía en su trono arruinando vidas, controlando la ciudad y saliéndose con la suya.

Pero la verdad tras los poderes de ese hombre no había resultado tan mala.

Claro, pasar de una oficina oscura a una calle de Sternbild lo llevaba lejos de lo que había intentado, mas está en una sola pieza y sin un solo rasguño, por lo que puede volver a intentarlo.

Excepto que no tiene sentido.

Con el paso de los segundos, es obvio que todos cerca están siguiendo con su día como si nada y eso no es algo que Kotetsu haya podido vivir en meses, por lo que en vez de sentir una chispa de esperanza, la tensión se apodera de él.

Esto no puede ser real, aun si le gustaría que lo fuese.

Tomando aire lentamente, Kotetsu se obliga a concentrarse en sus alrededores, buscando algo que explique el motivo por el que nadie está gritando sobre un fugitivo (él) ni huyendo ni amenazándolo.

¿Cayó en alguna trampa?

Sus instintos le dicen que no, porque hay demasiadas personas presentes moviéndose con prisa hacia sus destinos y no es que lo estén ignorando del todo, simplemente no le están dando importancia.

¿Por qué?

Especular es más fácil en compañía y más si tienen tiempo y privacidad. Aquí, Kotetsu está solo y no puede limitarse a esperar a que la aparente calma se rompa.

Al menos cambiar de lugar suena como una buena idea, por lo que Kotetsu suelta el poste, da dos pasos y cuando casi se tropieza con un hombre que está distraído hablando por teléfono, se disculpa y no recibe más que un asentimiento del hombre, quien no interrumpe su conversación por un solo segundo y sigue su camino como si nada.

¿Por qué?

Esperar el golpe es peor que recibirlo, por lo que Kotetsu decide lanzarse a buscar una pista que le permita saber si perdió la cabeza o si está soñando o si la vida de prófugo lo ha dejado irreconocible a primera vista.

El plan es simple: girar en sus talones y encarar a la siguiente persona que pase por ahí.

—¿Sabes quien soy? —pregunta Kotetsu señalándose a sí mismo con un dedo y sonriendo con nerviosismo.

No obstante, esa sonrisa se borra de su rostro de inmediato y un segundo después da un paso hacia atrás, ya que frente a él no está un ciudadano camino a su oficina, sino alguien que conoce: Blue Rose.

_Blue Rose_

Sus últimos encuentros con Blue Rose no han sido los mejores.

Tampoco los peores, si tiene que ser sincero, mas el que ella lo escuche como nadie más lo hace y titubee siempre es un rayo de esperanza que suele terminar desvaneciéndose cuando ella intenta congelar sus pies para impedirle escapar.

Es como si Blue Rose estuviese dispuesta a darle el beneficio de la duda y al mismo tiempo hacer su trabajo como heroína.

Quizás ella simplemente no se toma el arrestarlo como algo personal y el que Kotetsu siempre se defienda y huya en lugar de atacar hace que no lo vea como una amenaza seria pese a lo mucho que dicen de él, pero a Kotetsu le gusta creer que, inconscientemente, ella sabe que hay algo que no cuadra.

Sea como sea, no es como si Blue Rose realmente recuerde o lo vea como más que un criminal.

Y a pesar de eso, ella se detiene bruscamente, frunce el ceño y en vez de ponerse alerta, resopla con molestia y lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Tiger?

Es como si ella lo reconociese. Kotetsu contiene la respiración y traga saliva con dificultad, incapaz de moverse o de hablar.

Blue Rose cruza sus brazos y mueve uno de sus pies con impaciencia en lugar de pedir refuerzos o de ordenarle a cualquier transeúnte cercano que llame a la línea de emergencia.

—¿Y bien?

Han pasado meses desde la última vez que ha tenido una conversación así con alguno de los héroes y no se siente como si Blue Rose simplemente estuviese manteniendo un perfil bajo para conservar su identidad en secreto, pues en ese instante está de civil.

—Bueno... —Kotetsu sonríe un poco, nervioso, y se encoge de hombros—. ¿Sí sabes quien soy?

—¿Se te subió la fama a la cabeza? —responde Blue Rose con un deje de fastidio al tiempo que descruza sus brazos, dejando una mano agarrando la correa de la cartera que tiene en su hombro—. No creas que estar de tercero significa que te van a estar pidiendo autógrafos.

¿Qué?

—¿Y qué estás esperando? —Blue Rose hace un amague de querer seguir su camino y lo mira como si esperase que él se quitase del medio para poder hacerlo—. No es mi problema si quieres llegar tarde, pero yo no voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa.

Kotetsu se aparta porque, bueno, ¿qué más puede hacer? Pero Blue Rose no avanza más de un par de pasos antes de mirar por encima de su hombro como si estuviese confirmando si Kotetsu la va a seguir.

Ella no lo espera tras eso y se mueve a paso rápido, con su cabeza en alto y Kotetsu va tras ella sin detenerse a pensarlo.

No es que sea imposible que esto sea una trampa, mas esa no es la impresión que tiene y el que Blue Rose ni siquiera trate de presionar disimuladamente el botón de emergencia en el comunicador que tiene en su muñeca parece una señal de que ella realmente no lo ve como una amenaza.

Pellizcarse a sí mismo en ese punto es quizás inmaduro, mas Kotetsu lo hace solo para al menos descartar el estar soñando, cosa que logra, ya que el dolor en su brazo no lo lleva de regreso a uno de sus escondites ni a un lugar peor en el que habría podido haber terminado luego de perder la consciencia en un mal momento.

Él sigue ahí, recorriendo calles familiares sin duda rumbo a la torre que se alza sobre la mayoría de rascacielos y notando en el proceso que nadie parece prestarles mayor atención, como si nadie creyese que él es la amenaza que han creído que es por meses...

—¿Estuviste bebiendo toda la noche? —dice Blue Rose de repente con clara desaprobación.

—Erm... —balbucea Kotetsu, llevando una mano a su cabeza en un gesto nervioso. Él no se ve tan mal, ¿no? No que los meses huyendo no hayan hecho mella en él, pero se ha esforzado por mantener su apariencia con la lejana esperanza de que eso sirva para refrescarle la memoria a alguien—. ¿No?

Ella no luce convencida, pero no hace ningún comentario adicional hasta que llegan a la torre de la justicia, saca su pase y cruza los torniquetes mientras Kotetsu se queda atrás.

Él ni siquiera recuerda qué pasó con su pase, pues dicho objeto perdió importancia en el momento en el que lo bloquearon y el mundo entero decidió insistir que no probaba su identidad, pues no solo los recuerdos de todos fueron alterados, sino también todos los sistemas y archivos que podrían probar algo.

Es imposible entrar aquí o a las oficinas de Apollon Media y seguramente este será el instante en el que sonarán todas las alarmas...

Pero, en vez de eso, Blue Rose vuelve a mirarlo y hace un gesto para señalar la recepción.

—Pide un pase temporal —indica como si creyera que olvidó o perdió el suyo y como si viese eso como una simple molestia en lugar de algo sospechoso—. No nos hagas esperar.

Ella no aguarda por él y tampoco deja de actuar como si lo conociese y confiase en él y Kotetsu cierra sus ojos y presiona una mano contra ellos.

Es cruel ver una ilusión así y es de tontos desear que sea real cuando sabe que eso es imposible y debería escapar o despertar cuanto antes. No obstante, Kotetsu deja caer su mano y se acerca a la recepción con un intento de sonrisa que, cree, más parece una mueca.

_Fire Emblem_

Si bien el recepcionista se muestra exasperado, tras una rápida verificación de huellas dactilares y de pedirle que se pare unos segundos frente a un lector de retinas, le entrega un pase de visitante y vuelve a su trabajo como si nada.

El que nadie de seguridad aparezca y el que la tarjeta funcione es tan desconcertante como la actitud de Blue Rose, quien no ha reaparecido con su traje de heroína para arrestarlo, pero en lugar de huir en busca de volver a la realidad, Kotetsu cruza los torniquetes e ingresa a la torre que no ha visitado en meses.

Tal como recuerda, la zona de los ascensores del primer piso es un caos organizado en el que se entremezclan ejecutivos, representantes del mundo judicial de Sternbild, abogados, visitantes y personas involucradas con HERO TV.

Él no tiene una verdadera razón para estar ahí, por lo que titubea y termina recorriendo zonas conocidas, visitando el gimnasio que en el que en ese instante no hay nadie y la sala de espera que es más un lugar de relajación y el taller que Saito tiene ahí, el cual resulta estar cerrado.

Si bien Kotetsu se mantiene alerta, las pocas personas con las que se cruza apenas le dedican una mirada. Nadie le dice nada, nadie huye, nadie lo ataca y eso es un imposible.

No es como si todo pueda ser como antes incluso si logra detener a Maverick, pues con sus poderes inestables y durando cada vez menos, él no podrá volver a ser un héroe aunque limpie su nombre. Y los demás... ¿lo recordarán algún día?

Cada vez que los ve a los ojos, teme que no, eso no ocurrirá, pero no por eso puede rendirse.

Y por eso tiene que salir de ahí. O despertar.

Si es una alucinación o no es lo de menos siempre y cuando encuentre cómo romperla, por lo que Kotetsu regresa a los ascensores y considera qué hacer.

Podría intentar ir al último piso y buscar a Maverick como si estuviese yendo en contra del enemigo final, o podría buscar al mismo NEXT que comenzó esto o podría alejarse de todo lo conocido para evitar la tentación de relajarse en la familiaridad perdida.

Kotetsu no ha decidido cuando las puertas se abren y él se aparta para que quien sea que vino a este piso pueda salir y seguir su camino, mas esa persona solo hace lo primero y se detiene frente a él.

Y al alzar su cabeza, Kotetsu se encuentra cara a cara con Fire Emblem.

Retroceder es algo que hace de reflejo, acostumbrado a que la aparición de Fire Emblem signifique tener que esquivar una llamarada, pero Fire Emblem no lo ataca esta vez.

—¿Tuviste una mala noche, Tiger? —dice Fire Emblem haciendo una mueca exagerada de preocupación, pero sus ojos la expresan con más seriedad—. Te ves como si necesitases una muy buena cama y una mejor compañía para dormir bien.

Es un comentario casual, una broma que no ha escuchado en meses y Kotetsu ríe, inquieto y menos preparado para eso que para enfrentar un ataque.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasó una buena noche?

Él no está seguro, ahora que lo piensa, pues sus escondites son todos temporales y mantenerse alerta es una prioridad sin importar la hora. Eso, sin duda, ha hecho mella en él pese a sus esfuerzos de incluso mantener su barba con la esperanza de refrescarles la memoria y tiene sentido que alguien tan perceptivo como Fire Emblem se de cuenta.

No que importe cuando nada de esto es real, por lo que Kotetsu termina encogiéndose de hombros.

—Algo así.

—¿Debería ofrecerme como almohada? —El tono de Fire Emblem es ligero, mas su mirada sigue delatando su seriedad y Kotetsu sonríe un poco.

—Nah, no te preocupes.

Cuando salga de aquí, cuando Maverick esté tras las rejas y él pueda volver a Oriental Town con la cabeza en alto y sabiendo que no le causará problemas a su familia, es que podrá descansar como no lo ha hecho en meses y eso no ocurrirá en un sueño como este.

—Claro que voy a preocuparme —suspira Fire Emblem y toma a Kotetsu de un brazo para arrastrarlo consigo— y más si nos vas a dejar todo el trabajo.

_Dragon Kid_

Lo que había dicho Blue Rose concuerda con lo que dice Fire Emblem y Kotetsu termina en una sala de reuniones en la que ya se encuentran varios héroes, Blue Rose incluida y ella resopla al verlo.

—Al fin.

Dragon Kid está sentada a su lado y sonríe tranquila, sacudiendo su mano en un gesto de saludo. Sky High y Origami Cyclone también les dan la bienvenida, aunque de inmediato se concentran de nuevo en lo que parece ser un guión.

Lo es, de hecho, pues al verse obligado a sentarse cerca de Blue Rose, ella habla de su parte con una exasperación que desaparece cuando menciona el número musical que tiene asignado para cerrar lo que aparentemente será la ceremonia de cierre de la temporada.

Kotetsu no logra prestarles tanta atención, ya que si antes nunca le había dado mucha importancia a esos espectáculos, ahora lo hace menos. Quizás es el cambio de prioridades causado por ser acusado injustamente de asesinato, quizás es la mala influencia de...

—¿Quieres?

El repentino ofrecimiento viene de Dragon Kid, quien extiende hacia él lo que parece ser una lata de café que Kotetsu acepta de reflejo, notando tardíamente que Fire Emblem y Blue Rose están concentrados en una discusión sobre una parte del guión y que Dragon Kid es la única fijándose en él, luciendo curiosa y quizá un tanto preocupada.

—¿Así de mal me veo? —bromea, abriendo la lata con un gesto de agradecimiento.

—No es eso, pero... —Ella ladea un poco su cabeza, pensativa—. Yo también preferiría estar desayunando.

Ah.

Es fácil olvidar que Dragon Kid es joven y que a pesar de su dedicación a su trabajo como heroína y el que frente al público tiene un carisma natural que le ha ganado muchos fans, ella no ve salvar el día y prepararse para una presentación como algo que merece la misma importancia.

Sin duda ella aparecerá en el escenario, hará todo perfectamente y se llevará muchos aplausos, pero no practicará para ello como entrena sus habilidades usualmente.

—La próxima vez —dice Kotetsu por decir, llevando una mano a su mentón— deberíamos hacer estas reuniones mientras comemos.

—En un buffet —asiente ella con entusiasmo, mirando a Fire Emblem de reojo—. Sé quien nos puede recomendar uno y conseguirnos una reservación.

La carcajada que se le escapa a Kotetsu es sincera, aunque está entremezclada con sentimientos ambivalentes, ya que tal como le agrada la idea de una velada con todos los héroes sin ningún motivo laboral de por medio, sabe que es imposible y que querer quedarse un poco más y soñar con lo que dejó de ser es peor.

Tal vez, piensa sintiendo un escalofrío, este es el poder de ese NEXT y está atrapado en sus propios deseos de volver a ser un héroe y trabajar en equipo con los demás.

¿Y qué está pasando con él mientras tanto? ¿Lo mantendrán vivo, lejos de la vista de todos, o su desaparición será más literal y dejará el mundo de los vivos sin que nadie lo sepa?

¿Siquiera sigue vivo?

Solo pensarlo le crea un nudo en su garganta del que no logra deshacerse con un trago de café, cuyo sabor resulta ser inesperadamente dulce. Tanto, de hecho, que sacude su mente y lo convence de que sigue vivo.

De igual forma, tiene que mantener la esperanza sin importar lo pequeña que sea, tal como lo ha hecho durante todo este tiempo, y esforzarse hasta el final, sea el que sea.

Y este no se siente como uno.

Todo es demasiado pacífico, al fin de cuentas, y Dragon Kid abandona su asiento junto a Kotetsu para acercarse a Fire Emblem y Blue Rose y anunciar en voz alta:  
—Tenemos una idea.

Incluso Sky High y Origami Cyclone alzan sus cabezas, curiosos, y todos parecen aguardar a que ella continúe, con excepción de Blue Rose quien trata de adivinar de qué se trata.

—¿Para esta parte? —dice Blue Rose, señalando el guión con un dedo.

Dragon Kid sacude su cabeza.

—Vamos a otra parte —sugiere, aparentemente demasiado impaciente para esperar hasta la próxima vez—. Podemos desayunar juntos mientras...

—Ugh, no.

_Rock Bison_

El que interrumpe a Dragon Kid es Rock Bison.

Él acaba de entrar a la sala luciendo peor que Kotetsu y Kotetsu siente que podrían tratar de apostar cuántas cervezas fueron las responsables de noquearlo en la noche y hacer de su mañana un infierno.

La sola mención de comida parece haberle causado náuseas y él se sienta en el asiento más cercano a la puerta al tiempo que cubre su boca con una mano.

Fire Emblem chasquea su lengua.

—Diré que son la peor influencia del mundo si alguien más llega como ustedes.

Rock Bison resopla y baja su mano, tras lo cual dirige su mirada hacia los ya presentes y se detiene en Kotetsu, luciendo poco contento.

—Tú ni siquiera aceptaste salir anoche —le reprocha, sin duda asumiendo que Fire Emblem había incluido a Kotetsu en ese "ustedes"—. ¿Qué era tan importante para que salieras corriendo ayer?

—Umm... —Su vida y su libertad, algo que seguramente nadie aquí entendería. Para ellos, Kotetsu no es el fugitivo que es y si se están preparando para el final de temporada, es posible asumir que también creen que Kotetsu había estado trabajando con ellos la noche anterior.

¿O no? ¿Cómo es su vida en este mundo irreal?

—¿Y esa es tu excusa? —suspira Fire Emblem, salvándolo de contestar—. Además, podrías haberme dicho si querías compañía.

La resaca de Rock Bison debe ser monumental, pues ignora la coqueta broma de Fire Emblem y deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Al menos apaguen las luces —ruega y Sky High, de hecho, se pone de pie y lo hace.

El que las luces artificiales desaparezcan no deja el lugar a oscuras, ni parece traerle a Rock Bison un alivio real y quizás es por eso que las conversaciones se tornan en susurros que Kotetsu no se esfuerza en escuchar.

Rock Bison se ve como una montaña caída y aunque Kotetsu no tiene idea de qué lo derrotó (además del alcohol, claro) después de un par de minutos de titubeo en los que termina su café, decide acercarse a él.

Aprovechando que hay un dispensador de agua en una esquina, Kotetsu no llega con las manos vacías y le ofrece un vaso plástico de agua que Rock Bison recibe sin palabras y bebe de un solo trago, tras lo cual suspira.

No es que haya olvidado que nada de esto es real, pero Kotetsu nunca ha sido bueno para hacerse el ciego y conoce a Rock Bison desde hace demasiado para ignorarlo cuando está peor de lo que Kotetsu está y eso que Kotetsu es el prófugo injustamente acusado.

—¿Qué te tiene tan mal? —pregunta en voz alta, mirando hacia un lado para darle a Rock Bison el espacio para pensar y evitar el tema si es que no quiere hablar. Rock Bison siempre ha sido demasiado expresivo como para ocultar algo, pero si no quiere admitirlo en voz alta, Kotetsu no piensa obligarlo.

—¿Qué crees? —resopla Rock Bison, sonando cansado—. Ya no sé qué más hacer.

Rock Bison habla de sus malos días, de estar de último en el ranking, de no ser popular, de sentirse demasiado viejo para esto y de no saber qué más hacer para rehacer su imagen y renacer como un fénix en HERO TV.

Él juega con el vaso ahora vacío como si ansiara que fuese una lata de cerveza, mas continúa en voz baja, desahogándose como seguramente había intentado sin éxito la noche anterior y Kotetsu lo entiende, pues él recuerda haber estado en la misma posición.

Quizás no es nada en comparación con lo que ha tenido que vivir, pero...

—¿Formar un dúo? —sugiere mirando a Rock Bison de reojo—. A mi me funcionó.

—Sí, claro, porque es tan fácil... —Rock Bison, sin embargo, se fija en todos los presentes como si estuviese considerándolo y al final sacude su cabeza—. ¿Lo has vuelvo a pensar? —dice en voz incluso más baja que antes—. Retirarte.

¿Cómo es que Rock Bison sabe eso? Él no tuvo oportunidad de hablar de tal cosa con ninguno de los héroes antes de que todo se fuera al traste y eso hace que tal interrogante sea más extraño que poder hablar con un viejo amigo en vez de intentar escapar de él porque él lo olvidó y lo considera un asesino.

Kotetsu traga saliva y lamenta no haber traído agua también para él para usarla como una distracción.

Quizás podría no responder e irse de una vez de esa fantasía, pero... ¿podría usarla de práctica? Al fin de cuentas llegará el día (espera) en el que tendrá que aceptarlo y no solo bajo la seguridad de secretos mutuos compartidos entre sombras.

—Sí —confiesa, sintiendo el peso de esa simple palabra—. No podemos ser héroes de por vida.

Esa es una verdad que entiende más que nunca luego de ver de cerca las consecuencias que dejó atrás el héroe que se negó a dejar dicho título atrás. Es mejor pasar el bastón por mucho que duela dejar su vida atrás, cosa que en realidad ya tuvo que hacer.

Solo tiene que aceptar que no podrá recuperar todo lo que Maverick le quitó, que tendrá que rehacer su vida sin volver a ser un héroe, y Kotetsu cree que podrá hacerlo con tal de poder recuperar su libertad y volver con Kaede sin ponerla en riesgo. Encontrar una meta diferente a sobrevivir vendrá después y quizás será fácil en comparación o al menos eso espera...

—Supongo.

La respuesta de Rock Bison lo sobresalta, porque Kotetsu había olvidado dónde y con quien está, pero no tanto como el que alguien más se aclare su garganta un segundo después.

Y ese alguien es Sky High, quien sonríe con vergüenza cuando ellos giran en sus asientos para verlo, ya que él esta detrás de ellos.

_Sky High_

—Lo lamento —dice y su sinceridad es evidente en su expresión, siempre abierta como un libro—. Y lo siento mucho. No quería espiarlos ni oírlos a escondidas.

Odiar realmente a Sky High es imposible y Kotetsu sabe que Rock Bison comparte esa opinión aun si nunca han hablado de ello.

Incluso en su mejor momento, siendo aclamado como el rey de los héroes, Sky High nunca se mostró arrogante y hasta sus comentarios menos amables siempre han sido honestos, directos y llenos de buenas intenciones.

Quizás es por eso que Rock Bison hace un amague con el vaso, como si deseara que tuviera un líquido (preferiblemente alcohólico) que pudiera beber solo para así pasar con él los sentimientos ambivalentes causados por la presencia de Sky High.

Sky High es un buen tipo en todo sentido, pero alguien tan perfecto no es la mejor compañía en un mal momento.

—No es que sea un secreto —barbulla Rock Bison y se encoge de hombros.

La expresión de Sky High tiene una sombra de tristeza, mas él sonríe y pone una mano en uno de los hombros de Rock Bison y otra en uno de los de Kotetsu.

—Ustedes son grandes héroes —dice en voz baja pero con firmeza— y un ejemplo a seguir para todos.

—¿Porque no sabemos rendirnos? —replica Rock Bison con brusquedad, mas Sky High no se ve herido ante esas palabras.

—Sí, alguien que se rinde no podría ser un héroe.

Rock Bison intercambia una mirada con Kotetsu, claramente conmovido y apreciando ese comentario carente de mentiras. Sky High no es de los que suelta halagos superficiales, torciendo las palabras para que que suenen mejor de lo que son.

Sin duda es por eso que Rock Bison ríe un poco y baja su cabeza, luciendo no desanimado, sino abochornado.

—Sí, bueno... siempre está la próxima temporada. —Rock Bison inhala sonoramente antes de alzar su cabeza como no lo había hecho desde su llegada. No es que su resaca haya desaparecido o que mágicamente sus preocupaciones se hayan evaporado, pero parece haber recuperado la fuerza necesaria para seguir esforzándose—. No subestimes a los veteranos.

Sky High retira sus manos y asiente con su cabeza, sonriendo una vez más y viéndose más brillante que las luces que apagó.

—La experiencia es invaluable —afirma ahora en voz alta— y nada puede reemplazar la experiencia.

Ya con su trabajo (que no considera como tal) hecho, Sky High se retira con su dignidad natural de rey, la cual sin duda se mantiene incluso si ese título no está en sus manos.

Kotetsu contiene un suspiro, se recuesta contra el espaldar del asiento y mira el techo por un breve momento.

Las palabras de Sky High habían resonado en él tal como en Rock Bison, aun si por motivos diferentes.

Quizás es cierto que no es un título lo que hace a un héroe y por mucho que el mundo esté en su contra, mientras él no se rinda, podrá seguir siendo uno en cierta forma. Y con que solo llegue el día en el que Kaede pueda considerarlo uno en lugar de sufrir por su culpa al ser conocida como la hija de un asesino, todo estará bien.

Por ahora, decide Kotetsu, aprovechará esta breve pausa que está reviviendo su esperanza.

Con eso en mente, Kotetsu se pone de pie, pero no para irse. Puede permitirse pasar un poco más de tiempo con los compañeros que perdió antes de volver a luchar para regresar a la realidad y seguir tratando de limpiar su nombre y de detener a Maverick.

—Voy por agua —anuncia y Rock Bison extiende el vaso hacia él.

—Tráeme otro.

—Ve tu mismo.

La riña es familiar y es Kotetsu quien cede, llevándose el vaso para volver a llenarlo en el dispensador. Mientras lo hace, sin embargo, alguien más se acerca a él.

_Origami Cyclone_

Que Origami Cyclone se aproxime con el sigilo de un ninja no es tan sorprendente como el que Sky High haga lo mismo sin proponérselo, pero el sobresalto de Kotetsu es tal que el vaso a medio llenar que tiene en mano termina más vacío que antes y sus contenidos caen en Kotetsu.

Pero es Origami Cyclone el que más se preocupa tras eso, moviendo sus manos como si no supiera qué hacer al no poder hacer nada luego de que el desastre ya pasó.

—L-Lo siento... —murmura con sus ojos bajos y Kotetsu sonríe en caso de que el chico alce su mirada.

—Nah, es solo agua. Hay más —y para recalcar su punto, Kotetsu vuelve a comenzar a llenar el vaso—. Y se secará dentro de nada...

Origami Cyclone realmente lo encara, luciendo todavía avergonzado y a la vez esperanzado, tras lo cual asiente y se remueve en su lugar.

—Lo siento —repite sin alzar su voz mucho—. Quería preguntar si... um... ¿está todo bien?

El accidente de unos segundos atrás casi se repite y Kotetsu no cree que pueda justificarlo con haberse llevado un susto. No es eso, al fin de cuentas, sino que es inesperado y no solo porque es la primera pregunta amable que escucha de parte de Origami Cyclone desde que Maverick manipuló a todos.

Origami Cyclone no es de los que se involucra con otros normalmente, prefiriendo estar en el fondo y no buscar ayuda y cuando él es quien ayuda a otros, lo hace más con acciones que con palabras. Es por eso que pasa tan desapercibido en el día a día pese a ser un buen chico.

¿Y desde cuándo es quien intenta animar a alguien preguntándole como está?

Esta alucinación está volviéndose menos realista. Kotetsu ríe un poco, indeciso entre contestar e irse, pero el chico se ve tan esperanzado de recibir una respuesta que Kotetsu decide seguirle la corriente.

—Sí, como siempre. Aunque si estás preguntando por la vaca —añade en voz alta, señalando a Rock Bison y ganándose un "¡Oye!" en protesta—, creo que necesita algo para el dolor de cabeza.

—Debe haber algo en el botiquín de emergencia —replica Origami Cyclone, examinando la sala en busca de dicho objeto, el cual en realidad está cerca de la puerta, junto al extintor y mucho más a la mano de Rock Bison que de ellos—. También —continúa en voz más baja— sé lo que es estar de último, así que... pero...

Kotetsu deja el vaso ya lleno de Rock Bison a un lado mientras toma otro para él y lo llena, mirando a Origami Cyclone de reojo.

Él se da cuenta y se sobresalta, mas tras un par de segundos vuelve hablar.

—Te ves... um...

—¿Cómo si hubiera tenido una mala noche? —completa Kotetsu, recordando las palabras de Fire Emblem.

Quizás hay una explicación para esos comentarios, como el que inconscientemente se da cuenta de que está exhausto después de tanto tiempo huyendo y extraña poder contar con todos los demás héroes y es por eso que se dan cuenta en este sueño de algo que, Kotetsu cree, no es tan obvio en la realidad.

Pero esa es una señal de que es hora de irse, pues la complacencia causada por una fantasía bien puede ser considerada una trampa en la que ha caído al punto de no intentar huir de ella.

—Um... ¿podría decir que sí...? —dice Origami Cyclone sin sonar convencido y Kotetsu le sonríe, dejando también el otro vaso a medio llenar de lado.

—Supongo que es eso. —Kotetsu estira sus brazos sobre su cabeza, queriendo espabilarse. No que esto baste para salir de este sueño o lo que sea, mas sí le ayuda a reunir la voluntad de comenzar a alejarse—. Y tengo algo que hacer. Justo estaba pensando que debería irme...

Origami Cyclone frunce un poco el ceño, como si estuviese confundido. No obstante, asiente con lentitud.

—Creo que solo haremos un ensayo cuando Barnaby llegue —pronuncia Origami Cyclone y hace una pausa en la que muerde un poco su labio inferior—. ¿Sabes por qué no ha llegado?

Escuchar el nombre de su compañero lo descoloca, sin embargo, y Kotetsu no puede moverse. Si se queda un poco más... ¿lo verá y tendrá un breve momento de la camaradería que Maverick hizo desaparecer?

Considerar esa posibilidad es peligroso, porque no sabe si cada minuto que pase aquí hará más difícil despertar. Él realmente no puede quedarse más, pero...

—Nah, ni idea. —Kotetsu se esfuerza por sonar casual, tranquilo, aun si internamente cada vez está más inquieto—. Y él no es de los que llega tarde.

—¿Podrías llamarlo? —pregunta Origami Cyclone y eso es inusual, pues el chico no suele ser tan directo y su expresión normalmente no es tan seria. Tampoco es que tenga motivos para impacientarse, ¿no?

Eso es alarmante por motivos que Kotetsu no logra precisar, mas se esfuerza por ignorar ese presentimiento. No es como si esto sea real, la puerta está ahí no más y nadie lo está atacando, al fin de cuentas.

—Démosle unos minutos más. Y si no llega...

Origami abre su boca como si fuese a protestar, cosa que tampoco tiene sentido ya que él nunca insiste de esa manera, mas se ve interrumpido cuando alguien entra.

—Siento llegar tarde —anuncia Barnaby con la irritación perfectamente notoria en su tono—. _Alguien_ causó algunos problemas en el camino que nos hicieron demorarnos.

Y eso está bien, es mil veces mejor escuchar a Bunny malhumorado que ser el blanco del veneno que escupe cada vez que sus caminos se cruzan, algo que Kotetsu ha intentado a evitar últimamente.

Es en parte por la desventaja en la que está y el que ni sus palabras ni sus acciones parecen sacudir la memoria de Barnaby, pero también porque duele que su compañero lo crea un asesino, siga decidido a vivir por venganza y esta vez vea a Kotetsu como su blanco, creyendo ciegamente que él mató a Samantha.

Kotetsu suspira con alivio y una sonrisa comienza a formarse en su rostro, mas dicho gesto desaparece cuando se gira en sus talones para darle la bienvenida a Barnaby y ve que no está solo.

—¡Sabes que no fue mi culpa!

_Wild Tiger_

El tiempo no se detiene cuando se ve a sí mismo haciendo muecas y gestos al intentar justificar lo que fuese que había ocurrido y en cuestión de segundos la confusión se apodera de todos.

Origami Cyclone es el primero en reaccionar con los reflejos de ninja que parece tener y saca un kunai que de inmediato presiona contra el cuello de Kotetsu.

—No te muevas —le advierte sin una sola pizca de duda en su tono—. Sabía que había algo extraño.

Blue Rose se pone de pie de un salto y saca una pistola de agua, mas parece indecisa de si apuntarla contra el recién llegado o contra Kotetsu.

Rock Bison abre la boca y mira de un lado a otro sin cerrarla, demasiado perplejo para reaccionar. Fire Emblem también abandona su asiento y abre sus ojos por completo, aparentemente quedándose sin palabras debido a la sorpresa.

Sky High y Dragon Kid se ven simplemente confundidos, mas no hostiles.

Y Bunny... Bunny no está gritando ni intentando matarlo y de hecho no se muestra hostil, pero sube su guardia y de inmediato exige:  
—¿Quién eres?

Tras Barnaby, el otro Kotetsu frunce el ceño en confusión, luciendo tan humano que no parece un androide y eso es peor que lo que sería ver a ese tigre mecánico que lo ha reemplazado.

¿Ni siquiera en un sueño puede recuperar lo perdido? Debería ser obvio que no, no es posible, y que tardó tanto que todo está a punto de convertirse en una pesadilla no muy diferente a la realidad.

¿Qué puedes hacer? Ahora todos están enfocados en él y hay dos obstáculos bloqueando la puerta (que pueden convertirse en tres si Rock Bison puede superar la resaca).

Quizás, si usa sus poderes, el factor sorpresa le dará la ventaja necesaria para escapar. ¿Pero ya ha pasado una hora desde que los usó? ¿Su cada vez menos tiempo de poder será suficiente para eludirlos sin ayuda? ¿Le irá mejor rompiendo una pared para llegar al corredor o enfrentando y apartando a los que están frente al umbral? ¿Siquiera puede usar sus poderes en esta fantasía?

Demonios.

Kotetsu cierra los ojos y se obliga a inhalar lentamente, recordándose que esto no es real y que por eso mismo no tiene que ver a los héroes como sus enemigos y puede encontrar una salida sin llegar al extremo de confrontarlos, cosa que sin duda saldría mal en un espacio cerrado y con todos presentes.

Con eso en mente, Kotetsu alza sus dos manos para mostrar las palmas de estas, dándoles su rendición. Origami Cyclone no baja su kunai y los demás no se ven menos alerta, pero todavía no están tratando de atraparlo, así que puede que sí tenga una oportunidad.

—Puedo explicarlo —dice Kotetsu y traga saliva, ansiando deshacerse del nudo que formó en su garganta y de la tensión que sigue en él—. Sé que esto se ve mal y no tiene sentido, pero...

—No te ves como un androide —interrumpe el otro Kotetsu y Kotetsu sonríe un poco al ver sus pensamientos hechos un eco audible.

—Ni tú. Por eso creo... que esto no es real.

—¿Qué? —Es Barnaby quien habla y el que luzca dispuesto a escucharlo confirma lo que Kotetsu dijo.

—Eso mismo. Lo último que recuerdo es a un NEXT y pensábamos que podía desaparecer gente. No sé si estoy inconsciente o qué pasó, pero todo esto... —Kotetsu sacude su cabeza y se arrepiente de ello cuando Origami Cyclone presiona más su arma contra su cuello—. Estaba pensando que me gustaría que fuera real.

—Es real —interviene Blue Rose, ahora sí enfocándose en Kotetsu.

—Nah, no me habrían dejado entrar si lo fuera —señala Kotetsu. ¿Está discutiendo con su propia mente y eso es ridículo? Tal vez, pero si él es su propio oponente, ganar no sería imposible—. Pero confirmaron mi identidad y no me consideraron un fugitivo, así que...

—Espera, ¿qué? —Fire Emblem suspira, exasperado—. Empieza por el principio.

Eso es algo que puede hacer.

Kotetsu les habla de Maverick, de la acusación que cambió su vida, del ser olvidado por todos, del androide al que ahora llaman Wild Tiger en las pantallas, de huir, de lo que ha descubierto de la conexión de Maverick con Ouroboros, de lo que ha hecho queriendo limpiar su nombre, de cómo había perdido aliados en el camino ya que lo que había comenzado con su círculo más cercano se había extendido al punto de que incluso sus vecinos olvidaron que él había vivido ahí. Él omite detalles que duda que los convencerán, como la última persona que todavía lo recuerda y que ha estado de su lado contrario a todo lo que había esperado.

Es desgarrador hablar de eso y de su familia, con la que pudo hablar por última vez hace un mes y solo por unos segundo, ya que apenas había contestado, Kaede le había dicho que no podían hablar y que estaban vigilando todo; esa línea, su hogar, Orienta Town misma.

Maverick realmente no planea rendirse.

Al menos ella no lo ha olvidado y él pudo recibir noticias después de que está bien, mas saber que su familia corre peligro aun estando lejos y que bien podrían llegar a olvidarlo como el resto del mundo es algo que lo aterra más que cualquier cosa.

—No puedo imaginarlo —comenta el otro Kotetsu en voz baja cuando la voz de Kotetsu se quiebra y toma asiento junto a Rock Bison en lugar de mantenerse alerta—. Tuve suerte de que no llegara a tanto.

Hay algo mal ahí que Kotetsu no logra precisar, mas antes de poder reaccionar, Rock Bison cuestiona con incredulidad:  
—Espera, ¿le crees?

El otro Kotetsu se encoge de hombros.

—No creo que esté mintiendo. Aunque —añade, mirando a Kotetsu con seriedad—, esto es real. Pero aquí fue diferente. Una vez comenzaron a recordar fuimos todos contra Maverick.

¿Qué?

—¿Es posible? ¿Cómo?

Kotetsu no puede refrenarse de preguntarlo, aun cuando algo en esas palabras no encaja. Pero si puede obtener una sola pista que le sirva para acabar con la pesadilla que está viviendo por culpa de Maverick, si hay esperanza de más que de limpiar su nombre, él quiere escucharla.

—Sí, fue... oh. —El otro Kotetsu tapa su boca con una mano por un segundo y luego la baja, luciendo avergonzado—. No te va a gustar. A mi no me gustó.

Fire Emblem suspira.

—Sí. Si realmente te preocupa la pequeña Kaede, no te va a gustar.

Kotetsu nota es pizca de recelo en el tono de Fire Emblem, pero no se puede concentrar en eso porque lo que están implicando es claro.

Aun si no ha podido comunicarse mucho con su familia, Muramasa le había mencionado que Kaede había intentado ir a Sternbild por su cuenta más de una vez cuando él había sido acusado y también lo que habían descubiertos de sus poderes.

Y si Muramasa tiene razón al decir que ella puede copiar poderes ajenos y si Maverick puede tanto alterar recuerdos como devolverlos...

—Eso fue lo que pasó aquí —confirma el otro Kotetsu, luciendo incómodo—. Pero habría preferido que no y que no hubiese estado en peligro.

—¿Aquí? —Origami Cyclone es quien pregunta y lo hace al tiempo que aleja unos milímetros el kunai del cuello de Kotetsu. No es lo suficiente para que el arma deje de ser amenazante, mas Kotetsu siente que puede respirar mejor incluso en medio de la confusión causada por el otro Kotetsu.

—Estoy pensando —dice el otro Kotetsu, llevando una mano a su mentón— que él es el yo de otro mundo.

—Eso no tiene sentido —resopla Blue Rose y Fire Emblem asiente con su cabeza.

—No hay ninguna base científica para eso —añade Bunny con un suspiro—. En vez de creer en una fantasía, deberías entender el peligro que corremos.

—¡Pero...!

—No tenemos razón para temer —interviene Sky High, interrumpiendo el intento del otro Kotetsu de defenderse— y podemos estar tranquilos. Yo también siento que él también es el señor Wild.

—No es posible que hayan dos —se queja Rock Bison al tiempo que lleva una mano a su propia cabeza como si todo esto estuviese haciendo que le doliese más—. Podría ser un NEXT haciéndose pasar por Kotetsu.

—¿Y por qué inventaría una historia así? —Es el otro Kotetsu quien alza su voz—. Precisamente porque es difícil de creer es que creo que es verdad.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Blue Rose suena exasperada, mas el que ya no esté apuntándole con su pistola de agua, lista para congelarlo si él intenta algo, quizás indica que lo está considerando.

¿Debería aprovechar para escapar o...?

—Si este es otro mundo en el que las cosas fueron diferentes —dice Kotetsu, apostándole a estos familiares desconocidos que puede que sean un producto de su imaginación—. ¿Cómo puedo volver al mío?

—Esa es una buena pregunta. —El otro Kotetsu hace una mueca—. ¿El mismo NEXT podría devolverte?

—Si es que existe. —Barnaby alza una mano para ajustar sus gafas, tras lo cual se cruza de brazos—¿Por qué estás asumiendo tan fácilmente que él está diciendo la verdad?

—Pero estoy de acuerdo con Sky High —afirma Dragon Kid con una pequeña sonrisa—. No creo que ninguno sea un impostor.

Fire Emblem suspira y examina a Kotetsu por unos segundos.

—Danos una prueba de que eres otro Tiger y te ayudaremos a encontrar a ese supuesto NEXT.

Nadie objeta eso y sí aguardan con una clara expectativa que Kotetsu no sabe cómo cumplir. Incluso si el otro Kotetsu acertó al decir que esto es real y es otro mundo, Kotetsu no tiene idea de cómo probarlo.

Además, si es otro mundo, ¿realmente podría decir que el otro Kotetsu es él y que sus vidas han sido iguales antes de Maverick?

Viendo el anillo en la mano izquierda del otro Kotetsu, Kotetsu no puede evitar pensar en otras épocas más simples, más felices, y por eso mismo dice:  
—La tercera gaveta.

Es el lugar donde guarda muchos de sus recuerdos más preciados con Tomoe, algo demasiado privado para que quede a la vista y al mismo tiempo demasiado importante para ocultar realmente o para no quererlo cerca. Es algo que nadie sabe y que tampoco tiene intenciones de compartir. Si el otro Kotetsu es realmente él y entiende, bien; y si no, Kotetsu no planea añadir más.

—Ah. —El otro Kotetsu baja la mirada y sonríe para sí mismo, expresando desde ya que eso es algo que sí tienen en común—. Sí.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona Blue Rose con el ceño fruncido.

El otro Kotetsu se encoge de hombros.

—Ya lo probó.

—Explícanos primero —exige Fire Emblem poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—Es algo privado. —El otro Kotetsu intercambia una mirada con él y Kotetsu asiente, agradecido. Junto a él, Origami Cyclone termina de bajar su arma y se aleja un solo paso, como si él ya estuviese convencido a diferencia de Rock Bison, quien se enfoca en el otro Kotetsu y alza la voz.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que tú no eres otro impostor y no estás trabajando con él?

—Por ahora —interviene Bunny con la exasperación escrita en su rostro—, supongo que podemos hablar.

_Barnaby Brooks Jr._

Hablar fue lo que hicieron y aunque Kotetsu pudo tomar asiento, el que tuvo que hacerlo lejos de la puerta y el que más de uno se ubicó cerca de ésta es obvio.

No es que todos confíen en él aun si están dispuestos a seguir escuchándolo y eso es más de lo que le han dado en meses. En la realidad (en su mundo, en lo que sea) nadie le ha dado el beneficio de la duda de esta manera y Bunny no ha estado cerca sin atacarlo como si quisiera matarlo.

De hecho, aunque se mantiene alerta y se muestra receloso, se ve más tranquilo de lo que Kotetsu recuerda haberlo visto y eso hace que Kotetsu desee que esto sea real porque si Bunny puede dejar una vida de venganza atrás, Kotetsu puede mantener la esperanza de más que de limpiar su nombre algún día. Al fin cuentas, el daño causado por aquel hombre va mucho más allá y Kotetsu sospecha que el día en el que logre dejarlo tras las rejas mucho más saldrá a la luz.

Reparar todo lo que Maverick destruyó es quizás imposible y él sin duda no volverá a trabajar con los demás héroes ni a ser llamado uno, pero sí quiere que los demás no tengan que cargar con el peso de ser manipulados.

Bunny, en particular, merece liberarse de todo y vivir en verdad, sin estar atado por un deseo de venganza que parece haber sido instigado por más que las tragedias que han rodeado su vida. Él no tiene pruebas de eso, claro, y no sabe si las conseguirá o si una confesión de Maverick hará una diferencia, pero el Barnaby que tiene frente a él es alguien que pudo escapar de todo eso.

—Me alegra. —Decir eso en voz alta no había sido su intención y con ello interrumpe a Bunny, quien prácticamente ha estado interrogándolo mientras los demás solo observan. Él luce sorprendido y Kotetsu intenta justificarse—. Solo estaba pensando que aquí te ves... Es bueno que al menos aquí todo haya salido bien.

Él probablemente debe agradecer su suerte de que Bunny no se moleste por el cambio de tema y que, de hecho, luzca menos receloso. ¿Qué hizo bien aquí que no ha hecho ya?

Quizás este sí sea otro mundo, uno mejor y es por eso que todo es tan diferente en el mejor de los sentidos.

—¿Así que ya crees que este es otro mundo? —pregunta Barnaby, luciendo no curioso, sino pensativo.

—Eso o perdí la cabeza. —Kotetsu quiere hacer algo, lo que sea, así sea ponerse de pie para caminar de un lado a otro. Al final se conforma con pasar una mano por su cabello—. No puedo quedarme aquí.

Y Bunny asiente.

Por alguna razón.

¿Por qué el Barnaby que él conoce no hace lo mismo?

Kotetsu termina bajando su mano para presionarla contra sus ojos por un momento, conteniendo cualquier lágrima de frustración que no viene al caso. No tiene sentido lamentar todo lo que no tiene cuando puede luchar por ello y eso piensa hacer, aun si lo que sea que está viviendo es mejor que lo que le espera una vez pueda salir de ello.

—No creo que podamos encontrar a ese NEXT fácilmente —dice Bunny, quizás eligiendo no comentar nada sobre la conmoción de Kotetsu.

—¿Le crees? —pregunta el otro Kotetsu y al bajar su mano y volver a fijarse en ellos, Kotetsu ve que el otro Kotetsu está sonriendo, confiado de cuál es la respuesta.

—No es como si sea una amenaza o podamos ignorarlo hasta estar seguros de que está pasando.

—Estoy aquí, ¿saben? —protesta Kotetsu y el ver a Bunny sonreír por un breve momento pese a que él pronto vuelve a una expresión más seria, lo deja con un nuevo nudo en su garganta.

—¿Qué nos puedes decir de ese NEXT?

Kotetsu les da el nombre y lo poco que saben de dicho hombre, alguien con demasiado dinero, una fama no del todo buena pero nada que lo ligue a algo peor que negocios demasiado dedicados a acabar con toda competencia y rumores de que siempre ha visto a Maverick con malos ojos.

—Dudo que alguien así publique su ubicación en las redes sociales —pronuncia Origami Cyclone como si él también le creyese y estuviese pensando en cumplir con eso de ayudarlo a encontrar a ese NEXT.

—Yo lo conozco solo de nombre. —Fire Emblem se toma unos segundos como si estuviese intentando recordar algo más—. Es un inversionista y suele usar intermediarios.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste en primer lugar?

—No fui yo exactamente... —replica Kotetsu, omitiendo el resto de detalles. Si no es una fantasía que está viviendo en su mente, no va a delatar a quien lo ha salvado más veces de las que había creído posibles. 

—Así que tampoco es alguien que vaya a aceptar una reunión con cualquiera —suspira Blue Rose y Dragon Kid asiente a sus palabras.

—Tendremos que pedir ayuda —declara Bunny y nadie pone ningún pero.

Ya está decidido que sí harán esto y es Barnaby quien está tomando la iniciativa y haciendo más de lo que tiene que hacer para ayudarlo.

Así nada de esto funcione, Kotetsu siente que nada será suficiente para agradecerle por esto.

_Lunatic_

Es culpa de estar abrumado que Kotetsu no presta tanta atención como debería o quizás simplemente no ata cabos mientras los demás dan ideas y hablan de a quién podrían llamar.

De haberlo hecho, quizá podría haberse preparado para ver a Yuri Petrov entrar y detenerse en seco al ver a todos los héroes reunidos.

Eso es algo fácil de justificar, claro, pero Kotetsu nota que Yuri tarda unos segundos en notar lo que está fuera de lugar y que, de hecho, su tensión disminuye cuando se fija en Origami Cyclone, Kotetsu y el otro Kotetsu, aun cuando entrecierra sus ojos una vez capta que uno de ellos no debería estar ahí.

Él ya no está viendo la situación como una posible amenaza para él, sino como un rompecabezas al que intenta encontrarle forma incluso antes de tener todas las piezas.

Yuri finalmente pronuncia un "buenas tardes" que es puramente automático antes de decir:  
—Imagino que esta no es una broma.

—No... —balbucea Kotetsu, teniendo que acallarse para aclarar su garganta.

No tiene idea de cómo actuar ahora, pues sabe, por experiencia, que Yuri Petrov es impredecible y aunque ha llegado a confiar en él en algunos sentidos, no sabe si Yuri le dará la misma oportunidad que los héroes le dieron o si caerá en su mal hábito de esperar lo peor y esta vez Kotetsu no será la excepción.

Y eso, claro, es asumiendo que este Yuri es como el Yuri que ha llegado a conocer. Y que todo esto es real. Y que...

—Si me permite —interviene Bunny, todavía liderando la situación—, le explicaré lo que pasa.

No hay forma de contestar eso con un no y por eso mismo, sin duda, Yuri asiente y toma asiento mientras escucha a Barnaby. Él mantiene una expresión neutra de principio a fin, solo ocasionalmente aparta su mirada para fijarse en Kotetsu y en el otro Kotetsu y una vez Bunny termina, Yuri suspira y coloca sus manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Siento que decir que es difícil de creer es innecesario. —Que esa es una forma amable de decir que no creyó una sola palabra es evidente y Bunny sonríe un poco, incómodo y avergonzado.

Antes de que pueda decir algo para justificarse, sin embargo, el otro Kotetsu interviene.

—Nah, sé que no está mintiendo.

—Hay poderes que permiten copiar apariencias o leer pensamientos —señala Yuri con la firmeza de quien ya impartió una sentencia y no planea aceptar ninguna objeción.

—Esto es diferente —insiste Kotetsu y Sky High asiente con toda seriedad.

—¿Y cómo pueden estar seguros de que esto no es una elaborada historia para encontrar a...? —Yuri hace una pausa, aguardando como si estuviera esperando a que alguien complete eso y le dé esa pieza de información que han omitido.

Y entrecierra un poco los ojos cuando Bunny dice lo dice.

Ah. Ahora entiende.

Kotetsu cierra los ojos por un momento, consciente de cómo conseguir la atención de Yuri. Es una apuesta, sin embargo, y Yuri bien podría desconfiar más de él, pero...

—Él no es un asesino. —Kotetsu abre los ojos para buscar la mirada de Yuri, quien parece estar conteniendo la respiración—. Probablemente no es honesto, aunque no creo que sea peor que Maverick. Yo soy la prueba de que los que han desaparecido no están muertos, solo terminaron en... otra parte. Y sabes donde está.

Yuri merece crédito por no reaccionar, a diferencia de los demás. Rock Bison pronuncia un "¿qué?" que resulta perfectamente audible y alguien incluso se pone de pie. La tensión es palpable, mas Kotetsu no aparta su vista por un segundo.

Es Yuri quien cede al final y suspira al tiempo que pone su atención en la mesa.

—Dice que ese hombre no es un asesino, pero usted podría ser uno.

—No soy Lunatic.

Y ese es un golpe bajo, pero ¿qué puede hacer? Yuri sabe quién es ese hombre y dónde está y eso no le da mucho tiempo a Kotetsu para actuar y conseguir que ese NEXT lo envíe de regreso a no ser que Yuri esté dispuesto a creerle. Y Yuri no confía en casi nadie.

—Siento que no entiendo —susurra Origami Cyclone y gracias al silencio es perfectamente audible y le recuerda a Kotetsu dónde está y que tiene que tener cuidado con lo que dice no solo por su propio bien.

Rescatar la situación no es fácil, pero Kotetsu lo intenta con una sonrisa nerviosa que le dedica a todos.

—Bueno, quien me ayudó a encontrarlo fue... —Kotetsu señala a Yuri vagamente con una de sus manos. 

—Un momento —interviene Blue Rose sin ocultar su confusión—, dijiste que los recuerdos de todos fueron manipulados.

—Sí. ¿Supongo que no sabe lo mucho que he visitado la corte?

O que Yuri ha fingido no saber nada en su día a día, manteniendo su posición y buscando hacer una diferencia a su manera y aunque Kotetsu no la aprueba, sin la ayuda de Yuri probablemente ese Tiger mecánico ya lo habría asesinado.

—Usted sabía —dice de repente el otro Kotetsu y suena sin aliento, sinceramente asombrado— quien era yo. Cuando me acusaron.

Yuri se ve más tenso que antes, mas al verse acorralado termina inclinando un poco su cabeza y consiguiendo con ello que el mechón de cabello que suele dejar suelto cubra parte de su rostro.

—No estaba en posición de hacer algo al respecto —admite y Kotetsu puede hacerse una buena idea de lo que el otro Kotetsu está pensando. Incluso habiendo superado la pesadilla de Maverick, saber que había tenido otro aliado en alguna parte sin duda es una buena sorpresa para él.

¿Pensaría igual si supiera? Las circunstancias aquí son tan diferentes que Kotetsu sospecha que quizás no lo haría.

Para Kotetsu ni siquiera es fácil a veces y no tiene idea de qué hará cuando Maverick está tras las rejas y él deje de ser un fugitivo que no cuenta con prácticamente nadie.

—Eso lo termina de confirmar —comenta Dragon Kid sin sonar tan sorprendida. Ella sin duda está hablando de que Kotetsu probó su identidad y todos parecen compartir su opinión, excepto Yuri, quien decide expresarlo abiertamente.

—No confío en usted.

—Deberías confiar en alguien —dice Kotetsu—. Hace toda una diferencia.

—Pero —continúa Yuri con firmeza, ignorando por completo sus palabras— el hombre que busca está en esta torre.

—¿Qué? —Eso no es algo que Kotetsu había esperado escuchar y lo descoloca al punto de quedar con la boca abierta.

—Tengo entendido que tiene que presentar una declaración, pero desconozco los detalles.

Así que la salida está solo a unos pisos de distancia y podrá volver...

Kotetsu escucha a medias a Yuri mencionar que averiguará exactamente dónde está aquel NEXT y pedirle a Bunny que lo vigile, prácticamente insinuando que él y los demás héroes tendrán que responsabilizarse si Kotetsu hace algo, antes hacer una llamada.

Quejarse de ser visto como sospechoso no tiene sentido, más cuando está seguro de que Yuri lo vigilará personalmente a pesar de sus palabras, pues él es de los que no deja nada que le importe en manos de otros y si aquel hombre ya había sido un posible blanco para él, la aparición de Kotetsu y todo lo que había dicho lo ha obligado a involucrarse más abiertamente de lo planeado.

Yuri no hará nada sin una máscara, sin embargo, por lo que por ahora no tiene que preocuparse.

Pero ¿y después?

Pese a esa preocupación, en cuanto confirman la ubicación de ese NEXT (el segundo piso, a punto de terminar de dar su declaración) no titubea en ir directo al ascensor en compañía de Bunny y de Yuri.

El otro Kotetsu acepta quedarse atrás para no crear mayores confusiones y los demás hablan de tener mucho que hacer y de no creer que ir en grupo sea buena idea.

Y esta vez poder acercarse al hombre cuando abandona la sala en la que había estado y en compañía de Yuri, quien sonríe con cortesía practicada y se presenta antes de señalar a Kotetsu, resulta mejor que intentar tomar a ese NEXT de sorpresa.

—Puedo imaginar de qué se trata esto —suspira el hombre, quitándose sus anteojos para limpiar los lentes con un paño. Es alguien mayor, adusto, pero con una mirada demasiado intensa y Kotetsu ya sabe que sus reflejos son buenos—. ¿Tiene algún mensaje para mí o usted es de los otros?

—Um...

—Esta no es una conversación apropiada para un corredor —dice con fastidio cuando Kotetsu no responde de inmediato y se dirige a Yuri—. ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?

Yuri se encarga de llevarlos a una sala de reuniones en otro piso, donde el hombre se sienta como si fuera el dueño del lugar y mira a Kotetsu con impaciencia, ordenándole ir al grano y Kotetsu así lo hace, pues tampoco quiere perder el tiempo con rodeos y es evidente que aquel hombre tiene una idea clara de lo que está pasando.

—Quiero volver.

—¿Y qué gano con eso? —cuestiona el hombre en lugar de preguntarle de qué habla. Bunny y Yuri se mantienen en silencio, por lo que Kotetsu tiene que revolver su mente buscando qué ofrecerle.

Ya sabe que tiene frente a él a alguien a quien le interesa su propio beneficio y que no aprecia a Maverick y que no va a usar sus poderes sin razón.

—¿Saber que allá puede ganarle a Maverick?

¿El orgullo de ese NEXT será suficiente para convencerlo...?

—Lo estoy escuchando.

Aparentemente sí.

Este había sido el plan, apelar a la codicia y al orgullo de alguien que Maverick no puede controlar y cuyas acciones no serán conectadas con Kotetsu, pues no es como si tenga motivos para ayudarlo.

Y no es como si Kotetsu le esté pidiendo ayuda.

Con que haga algo contra Maverick, lo distraiga y le quite algo de poder al atacar sus negocios, quizás Kotetsu podrá hacerle frente. Yuri ha hablado de filtrar información en el momento adecuado para hacerle perder también su posición frente al público, pero para crear ese instante en el que Maverick también sea vulnerable lejos de las cámaras y no pueda frenar ninguna revelación pública es que necesitan a este NEXT.

O bueno, no exactamente a este, sino al que está en su mundo, mas sin duda él entiende bien sus poderes ya que no se muestra incrédulo en ningún momento y cuando Kotetsu intenta aclarar de cual él habla, lo interrumpe para ordenarle que le dé más detalles de su plan en lugar de hacerle perder el tiempo.

Al final, el hombre se muestra pensativo, saca del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una libreta pequeña y una pluma estilográfica y tras escribir algo en una de las hojas de la libreta, la arranca y se la entrega a Kotetsu.

—Entrégueme eso allá y ya veremos —ordena y alza una mano—. Y espero que todo esto se quede entre nosotros —añade, no solo mirando a Kotetsu, sino también a Bunny y a Yuri—. Aquí y allá.

No es más que su instinto lo que le dice qué es lo próximo que él hará, por lo que Kotetsu alza sus dos manos y da un paso hacia atrás.

—Un momento, un momento —pide Kotetsu y la irritación del hombre es obvia, mas no activa sus poderes. Aprovechando esos segundos que ganó, Kotetsu encara a Barnaby y a Yuri y consciente de que no tiene tiempo para mucho, resume todo en una palabra—. Gracias.

No tiene oportunidad de decirle a Bunny "sigue así" o a Yuri "busca otro camino" (y tampoco es que sepa cómo más expresar su agradecimiento o lo que esto significa para él) ya que de repente él escucha cuando el hombre chasquea sus dedos y una vez más todo cambia y de estar en una sala de reuniones, pasa a la misma oficina oscura donde todo había comenzado antes.

Esta vez no tiene un poste del que pueda agarrarse para no caer, pero aunque él termina sentado en el suelo, su sobresalto es menor que el del mismo hombre que lo trajo aquí. Bueno, no el mismo, su él del mundo que Kotetsu conoce y el que lo envió a ese otro Sternbild...

No que quiera pensar en esos detalles y ganarse un dolor de cabeza, en especial cuando podría terminar en otra parte peor si no habla antes de que el NEXT reaccione y active sus poderes.

—Espere —dice Kotetsu, alzando la mano en la que tiene el papel que el otro hombre le entregó—, traigo este mensaje.

No es más que una hoja que podría no ser suficiente, mas el hombre no lo envía a otro mundo, acepta la hoja y tras leerla hace un sonido pensativo con su garganta.

_Yuri Petrov_

Tener que abandonar la oficina sin ser visto es más difícil que llegar a ella y más cuando después de eso también tiene que tomar precauciones mientras se dirige a un lugar seguro.

El ver un par de carteles con su rostro, un número de teléfono y una recompensa es algo a lo que ya no lo sobresalta, pero que quiere acabar y ahora cree más que nunca que es posible, aun si las cosas nunca serán como lo son en ese otro mundo.

Al menos no está solo.

Recordarlo hace fácil mantener su determinación y no seguir el impulso de dejarse ver e intentar, de nuevo, que todos los héroes lo recuerden. Quizás lo harán algún día, se dice; por ahora, no dejarse atrapar viene primero.

Esperar no es el fuerte de Kotetsu en ningún sentido, sin embargo, e incluso una vez llega al edificio en construcción (pausada hasta que terminen de tramitar unos permisos) que es su escondite actual no se siente capaz de quedarse con los brazos cruzados y darse un baño con agua fría, cambiarse y comer algo no lo ocupan por suficiente tiempo.

Al menos Yuri aparece un par de horas después, aterrizando en una de las zonas que siguen sin terminar sin hacer mayor ruido. De no haber estado pendiente y justo sentando en el suelo en esa zona, Kotetsu no lo habría notado y quizás estaría sobresaltándose en lugar de saludarlo con un gesto de mano.

—Estás vivo —comenta Yuri y el que se acerque a paso lento y se quite su máscara demuestra que eso lo alivia más de lo que está diciendo.

Kotetsu también está aliviado, tanto porque todo salió bien como por poder ver el rostro de Yuri en lugar de esa máscara. Es una de esas ocasionales muestras de confianza de parte de Yuri y además un recuerdo de que bajo el manto de Lunatic hay una persona con buenas intenciones y malos métodos en vez de un simple loco.

—Claro que lo estoy. —Kotetsu le sonríe y va directo al grano, ya que antes que nada tiene que quitarle cualquier mala idea a Yuri—. Y te puedo asegurar que ese tipo no está matando a nadie.

—¿Solo porque estás bien? —Yuri no oculta su incredulidad y Kotetsu resopla.

—Porque ya sé cuáles son sus poderes y por qué los que se le acercan desaparecen.

Contarle es más difícil que intentar explicase allá, pues gran parte de lo ocurrido se siente como un sueño y por eso mismo está seguro de qué es lo que Yuri dirá.

—Siento que decir que es difícil de creer es innecesario.

Kotetsu suelta una carcajada.

Aquí, Yuri no está cuidando las apariencias. De hecho se ha mantenido de pie, frente a él, cosa que sería perturbadora si no se hubiese quitado su máscara en primer lugar. Quizás, a su manera, él sí continúa representado un papel y quiere verse intimidante, cosa que no resulta tan efectiva.

Aun sabiendo lo peligroso que es Yuri y lo que ha hecho, confía en él. Por eso, una vez se calma, Kotetsu señala el piso como si estuviera invitándolo a sentarse y sacude su cabeza.

—Dijiste exactamente lo mismo allá.

Yuri no luce convencido, pero realmente se sienta frente a él y deja la máscara a un lado.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estabas alucinando?

—Pensé que era eso, pero... fue demasiado real y la nota también lo fue. —No que eso haya sido lo que lo convenció; de hecho, Kotetsu no está seguro de qué fue lo que hizo que aceptara que ese otro mundo también es real—. Y explica las desapariciones. Y probablemente nos ayudará tanto a acabar con la fortuna de Maverick como a filtrar información poco beneficiosa sobre él.

—Por ahora lo aceptaré —Yuri suena resignado, sin duda porque es incapaz de objetar eso y no ve ningún sentido en discutir al respecto.

El que cada vez sea más frecuente que Yuri haga pequeñas concesiones como esa son lo que han hecho que mantener esta alianza sea fácil y que aprecie contar con él en lugar de aceptarla a regañadientes al no tener otra opción.

Pero, ¿y después?

Luego de ver a Yuri en ese otro mundo, está convencido de que no será capaz de fingir desconocer su otra identidad y seguir como si nada, aun si técnicamente hizo eso en ese otro mundo al no intentar convencer a ese Yuri ni decirle a nadie.

Kotetsu contiene un suspiro. No puede repetir eso, pero tampoco puede traicionar a la persona que literalmente ha arriesgado su vida por él y que ha decidido confiar en él al punto de revelarle su identidad...

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando esto termine...? —A Kotetsu se le escapa ese interrogante, pues no había tenido ninguna intención de hacerlo ya y no sabe si agradecer o no el que Yuri entrecierre los ojos, luciendo pensativo en lugar de molesto ante el cambio de tema.

—Yo debería preguntar eso.

Quizás Yuri ha pensado en eso más que él, está más consciente de lo que está arriesgando y sabe que ayudar a Kotetsu a limpiar su nombre podría terminar mal para él. Y no está mintiéndole con promesas vacías de dejar de ser Lunatic, sino aceptando que su destino está en manos de Kotetsu, al menos en parte.

Y la honestidad se paga con honestidad.

—No sé.

Yuri no logra ocultar su sorpresa a tiempo pese a que pronto gira su cabeza como si quisiera no solo apartar la mirada, sino esconder su expresión.

—No tiene mucho sentido hablar de algo que no ha ocurrido.

Eso es cierto. Ni siquiera saben si el desesperado plan contra Maverick servirá de algo o si vivirán para contar lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, cosa que Kotetsu solo ha podido soportar gracias a no estar solo.

Realmente poder confiar en alguien hace toda una diferencia y es posible que Yuri (este Yuri) lo sepa y es por eso que a pesar de que su mundo sigue distando mucho del ideal que visitó, le alegra estar de regreso.


End file.
